


Breaking Point

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [24]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Power Imbalance, Sexual Assault, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The turning point that made Arthur quit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my love [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com)!

Eames was not a saint.

His patience was pretty sturdy and lengthy and he had an excellent poker face, so when he told Arthur;

“I understand this is your job.”

He meant it.

It didn’t mean he had to like it, however.

The logical part of his brain told him, constantly, that it was a job. Arthur didn’t like it, he didn’t enjoy doing it, but it was all he had left to hold onto when it came to his stubborn streak. Eames knew he would quit, eventually. But it had to be on his own time, for his own reasons, not because Eames was insanely jealous and possessive and angry about the idea of some slob drooling and sweating all over his boy.

He had stopped going to the club himself after he and Arthur became official and Arthur stayed over his apartment most nights - slowly moving in. He wanted Arthur to quit, so badly, but he couldn’t say it because he knew that was the quickest way to make Arthur extend his time working at the club. He wanted to tell him how unhappy it made him to see Arthur leave at night and work at some seedy dump to come back and immediately shower because Arthur felt disgusting when he came home. He didn’t even kiss Eames hello, he wouldn’t let Eames touch him, at least not until after he showered.

He didn’t want to outright say he was jealous either because it was illogical. Arthur loved him and he trusted Arthur in return and knowing Arthur hated the job told him it was unreasonable to be jealous. Nonetheless, jealousy reared its ugly head constantly and he would bite his tongue when he watched Arthur get dressed, watched him stretch and watched him go. When Arthur asked him randomly if he was angry he was still working, Eames knew it was a test.

“I didn’t expect you to quit because of me. If you want to, you know you can.”

It didn’t seem to be the answer Arthur was looking for, but he nodded and accepted it anyway.

        It was difficult for a long time between them when it came to Arthur’s job because at the mention of it, it made things tense, though Eames never said a word about it.

Then, what Eames had feared the most finally happened.

He was working in his study, keeping himself busy until Arthur got off his shift when his cellphone rang. He answered it mindlessly, still typing when he heard Arthur’s voice.

“Arthur? What’s wrong?”

He didn’t answer at first and Eames immediately got up, getting his trainers on, picking up his coat when Arthur finally answered.

“I need you to come get me.”

“I’m on my way, love.”

“Ok. Hurry.”

“I will.”

Eames urged his driver to speed and when Eames got there, he had to push his way inside, paying off whoever he had to, to let him see Arthur. The club for the most part didn’t look unchanged or disturbed and in the back room, Arthur sat on a couch, wearing his jeans and hoodie, holding himself as he shrunk against the couch.

“Pet?”

When Arthur looked up, he was distraught, ugly marks around his throat, his bottom lip swollen.

“What happened?”

He knelt in front of him, placing his hands on Arthur’s jean covered knees as he waited for an answer. It took Arthur a few moments, swallowing hard before he answered.

“I was attacked. He tried to strangle me...he tried…”

He closed his eyes, looking down as color filled his face. Eames shook his head, shushing him, not wanting him to explain further. He bit back his own anger as he asked,

“Did you file a police report?”

Arthur nodded.

“All right. We’re going home, come on.”

“My car is still here…”

He sounded so small and shaken and Eames hated that. He sighed deeply, trying to keep himself collected.

“We’ll get it tomorrow. Come on.”

Arthur slowly stood up and followed Eames out of the club and into his car.

It was quiet for hours, Arthur only voicing that he wanted a shower first. While he was in the bathroom, Eames prepared some coffee and sat down on the couch to wait. It was a few minutes after the shower that Arthur finally appeared, clad in pajamas and Eames’ Cambridge hoodie, his hair still wet and curling around his face. He fumbled with his fingers as he shuffled in and Eames looked up at him.

“Do you want some coffee?”

“Ok.”

Eames brought him a cup and they both settled on the couch. After a few sips, Arthur looked at him and said,

“I feel so stupid.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know...I just can’t get over that happened again.”

“How many times has this happened?”

“A few...over the years. But this is the first time it’s gotten so out of hand.”

“I hate to say it...but I really think it’s come time for you to consider quitting.”

Arthur looked at him and then back down at his cup.

“I’ll quit when I want.”

Eames bit back his anger but nodded, drinking his coffee again. Arthur sighed then, angry and stood up while Eames watched him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just...I was attacked tonight.”

“I know, darling.”

“And I’m telling you this and you suggest that maybe I should start thinking about quitting! How could you just tell me to think about it?”

“It’s not up to me. I don’t control you. You know I’d like you to quit, but you don’t want to so I won’t force you!”

“You should tell me to quit! I was attacked tonight! Some disgusting man pinned me to floor and tried to strangle me so I would pass out so he could fuck me! And all you could do is suggest for me to quit!”

Eames looked at him. He watched the fear and the anger and the confusion flash across Arthur’s face, his eyes glassy and watery. He had set his coffee cup down on the floor to yell and as he waved his hands around to gesture, the sleeves fell over his hands. Eames understood why Arthur was angry with him - being made so vulnerable that night made Eames’ offer so enticing, to the point now, where Arthur would only feel right in taking it, would be if Eames made him.

“I want you to quit. I want you to stop.”

Arthur seemed tense then, his arms falling at his side as he stared at Eames.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Eames sighed, getting to his feet as he took Arthur’s hands and pulled him close, hugging him, rubbing his back.

“Because, I didn’t want to force you. It’s up to you.”

He heard Arthur turn towards him, hiding his face against his chest, his words muffled as he mumbled,

“I just want to hear that you want me to stop.”

Eames kissed his brow - or as much as he could since Arthur was hiding his face.

“I do, I want you to stop.”

There was a sniffle and Arthur’s fingers clung to the back of Eames’ shirt.

“Ok. I’ll stop.”

Eames knew that Arthur was just shaken and scared and he might regret his choice later, but for the time being, Eames was relieved. He held him for as long as he wanted that night, just petting and stroking Arthur’s hair, his face, his sides, all over his clothes, comforting him.

When Arthur finally fell asleep that night, he did so bundled up on Eames’ side, his arm thrown over Eames’ chest, his eyes closed, his lashes still damp despite his struggle to keep his tears back - now that he relaxed, they wet his face. Eames wiped them away and sighed in relief.


End file.
